


egoist

by hyunrizon



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Prison, Angst, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, Fluff, Kinda..., Minor Character Death, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:13:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28787757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyunrizon/pseuds/hyunrizon
Summary: story summary: kim hyunjin is in prison for murder. she believes she’s innocent but can’t prove it alone she needs help. the only thing she could think of was making the cold prison guard jeon heejin fall in love with her. can hyunjin get out of prison without falling in love aswell?
Relationships: Jeon Heejin/Kim Hyunjin
Comments: 3
Kudos: 27





	1. solitary confinement

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> story summary: kim hyunjin is in prison for murder. she believes she’s innocent but can’t prove it alone she needs help. the only thing she could think of was making the cold prison guard jeon heejin fall in love with her. can hyunjin get out of prison without falling in love aswell?

The cafeteria is usually never this loud and crazy, but when Heejin looked away, not even for a minute, she was being called to the opposite side of the cafeteria by her coworker Vivi. At first she was confused why, but after she got closer she could see the reason. Heejin wasn’t surprised once she saw who was causing a commotion. This was probably like the 5th time this month that this girl has gotten into a fight.

“HYUNJIN GET OFF OF HER!” Vivi yelled while pulling the girl off a random prisoner that was pulling at Hyunjin’s hair, now that she has a chance to somewhat fight her back. 

“STOP PULLING MY HAIR!” Hyunjin yelled from underneath Vivi’s hold.

Heejin grabs the other random prisoner, pulling her off Hyunjin, making sure she didn’t yank out any chunks while doing so, and nearly not being successful somehow. 

“Haseul said last time to take her to her office if this happened again. Do you want to take her or do you want me to?” Heejin spoke a little annoyed while looking at the prisoner. Hyunjin just smirked back at her. “Don’t give me that look no one here likes you” Heejin sneered at her.

“Okay… You can take her, I still have to finish some stuff,” Vivi responded.

Heejin grabbed Hyunjin’s jumper tightly and pushed her out while everyone watched everything go down in shock. Some whispered things to each other while eyeing Hyunjin as she was pushed out of the cafeteria.

“I know how to walk with little to no help you know” 

Heejin could tell Hyunjin has been planning something, she didn’t know what, but something about the girl just makes her want to find out. Whatever it is, it can’t be good, seeing as she acts like the toughest one out of all the prisoners. So, she needs to find out what it is so all of this can stop. 

“Shut up and face forward”

“No need to be so stern, Heejin, I'm just trying to have a friendly conversation?”

Heejin has rolled her eyes so much at this point that they’ll get stuck in the back of her head if she keeps doing it.

“I don’t talk to prisoners, you guys are here for good reasons and to give justice to people who need it. Haven’t you thought of thinking about your mistakes and admitting your wrongs?” Heejin said angrily.

Hyunjin shut up till they reached Haseul’s office and Heejin was thankful for no longer having to deal with her talking and being annoying, but she didn’t realize that she hit Hyunjin’s weak spot. 

She also didn’t hear the soft sniffles coming from the prisoner.

Heejin opened the door and waited for Haseul to see her come in.

“Thank you Heejin. You can go back now.” Heejin didn’t spare Hyunjin one glance and turned on her heel to leave and go back to doing her job respectfully. As she was walking back to the cell block to take watch, she found herself in front of another prisoner. She tried to sidestep her a few times, but the girl did not want to get out of the “star” guard’s way.

“You were wrong. People do like her.”

The prisoner made a ballsy move and spit at her shoes, she didn’t care if she got a strike or written up for solitary confinement, all that mattered was making sure the “star” guard knows that her ego can’t stand forever and that people will challenge her. After spitting at her target, the prisoner walked off and left Heejin to stare at her boots for a while.

“Fucking prisoners,” she said under her breath, turning around to go to the break room where she could clean off the disgusting spit from her boot. While cleaning it off, she ended up chuckling to herself thinking about the altercation. “That prisoner couldn’t really be serious about what she said,” Heejin thought to herself, “I mean I could wholeheartedly make her life in here a living hell, just for the jokes. She might’ve been testing me and trying to make it seem like I’m not the top dog in this situation...”

__________

The office is quiet with just the two of them staring at the other waiting for the other to speak up, neither of them wanting to be the first one to speak up.

“Are you gonna explain to me why I’m here exactly?”

“Heading straight to the point? Hyunjin… Listen I know things are hard, but you got to stop picking fights with random prisoners. That’s not how we are going to fix things...”

Hyunjin looked down in shame and balled up her fists, trying to hold back her tears.

“Everything isn’t okay. You made me go to the doctor, I don't need a doctor! I need to get out of here. I'm not supposed to even be in here—I'm supposed to be feeding cats on the street and doing all types of random things… and you sent me to Haechan to talk about my ‘depression’ I’m not depressed… I just want out.” Haseul could sense that Hyunjin was holding back her yelling voice trying to keep their conversation somewhat civilized, but she felt that Hyunjin was just in a state of denial and she needed to come out of it sooner than later.

“Hyunjin… You still have to see him; I won’t let you stop. Talking about what’s happening is going to be helpful for you.”

“Just send me to solitary confinement already.”

Hyunjin looked out the window. Haseul sighed seeing the girl before her giving up so soon on getting better and getting into fights to stay in a small space with no one to bother her.

“Hyunjin, you know if you keep fighting random people, no one will have your back in there and you need to have some friends or acquaintances to fully survive your stay…”

“How’s Yeojin…?”

The change of topic stunned Haseul, she didn't know how to respond to such a question. One that Hyunjin knew was difficult question for her to answer.

“Um… she’s trying her best to get things under control.”

The room went quiet for what seemed like hours. Hyunjin nodded at Haseul’s comment slowly and went back to looking out the window. Almost a minute passes by when Heejin walks into the room unannounced.

“I’m available to take her if you’d like, Haseul.” 

Haseul hums, looking at Hyunjin for a bit to see if she will look or talk anymore before she lets her go to the small cell.  
“5 days, Heejin.”

“Okay 5 days it is,” Heejin opens the door for Hyunjin, but when she sees that Hyunjin does not move. Heejin picks her up out of the chair and lightly pushes her. Finally, Hyunjin starts walking ahead of Heejin.

“You have to wait for me.”

“I’m pretty sure I know my way to solitary by now, but if you wanna take the lead go right ahead.” 

Hyunjin smirked as her plan rolled through her head again. She stopped in her tracks and looked over her shoulder towards Heejin.

“You know, I'm surprised you haven’t put handcuffs on me… Isn’t that protocol or something?”

After speaking, Hyunjin kept walking but slowed her pace so Heejin couldn’t say anything about it again. In no time, she was on the bed, staring at the ceiling of her cell for the next 5 days and she felt at peace for the first time in a long while. The bed may be shitty, but she will appreciate it for being a more peaceful place.


	2. falling out

Drawing has become her new pastime in the cell she was mistakenly placed in by the court. Everyone actually believed she was the one that got herself in here, when the only thing she was guilty of was shopping for gifts for her girlfriend. She had wanted to do something nice for her, after all that she has done for her, she wanted to return the favor. She drew the only subject that she could think of, her now ex-girlfriend, and somehow her artistry skills increased with time even though she never really took up drawing until now.

“What are you drawing this time, Jinsoul?”

“Just me and her sitting watching the sun set for the first time.”

Even after years of dating and memories, Jinsoul could remember everything that they had done together. No matter how long ago it was, she will always be able to remember how much they went through together. Suddenly, with all the memories of them flooding her mind, she began to miss being in her arms.

“You’ll get her back Jinsoul… Don’t lose hope.”

“Sooyoung, you don’t know that for sure.”

Tears begin to fall out of Jinsoul’s eyes, she tries to stop them as soon as they come out, but it was to no avail. “You told me why you’re in here and I know you don’t deserve to be in here… Maybe someone can talk her into getting back with you or something? Don’t lose hope or else you’ll never make it out of here. Just look at me.”

“Why did you lose hope…?”

“Because no one out there loves me, so there’s no point in trying to get out of here.”

Sooyoung smiled sadly at Jinsoul and suddenly Jinsoul felt bad for the other girl, so much so, that she reached over and hugged her tightly. Somehow, this situation had turned itself around.

“Have you been sleeping?” Sooyoung asked quietly.

“No, I don't have the willpower to sleep.” Jinsoul replied.

With that information, Sooyoung laid Jinsoul’s head down on her lap gently. They stayed in that position for a while. Jinsoul was getting sleep and that’s all Sooyoung needed to know for her not to move a muscle. 

Sooyoung had been very protective of Jinsoul ever since she arrived. She could tell that people will target her. Jinsoul looked like the person who couldn’t say no, not to mention that she just didn’t belong here. Taking her in as a friend was useful for the both of them, Sooyoung didn’t really bond with anyone but a select four or five people. It is a small circle, but a big group in prison isn’t what you want. That can lead to too much drama and too many fights, even though one of the girls in the circle has gone to solitary for fights like 5 times in the last month or so, but they were for good reasons that Sooyoung knows of, so she won’t leave that girl to be all alone again. 

“Jins—” The voice stopped, seeing she was sleeping, “She has a visitor.”

“Go away, Kai. There’s no one that wants to see her… So, who could it be?” 

“She has to see her. She’ll come back, no one’s going to hurt her. I’ll be waiting by the stairs,” Sooyoung watched as he left and looked down to Jinsoul, the girl who hasn't been sleeping for the past few days, the girl that’s going through a breakup with her girlfriend of six years, the girl who didn’t deserve to be woken up right now. Nonetheless, she still debated on whether she should awaken Jinsoul or not.

She began to think to herself, “Who would even want to see her when she said that no one on the outside wants to even hear from her? … Oh.” Sooyoung shook Jinsoul a little to help her wake up from what looks to be the best nap she has had in a while. “You have a visitor; Kai is waiting for you at the bottom of the stairs.” Sooyoung whispered softly so she doesn’t scare her or wake her up too abruptly. Jinsoul looked confused, but she got up and fixed her hair and uniform a bit. She glanced at Sooyoung with a worried face, pausing before she exited the room.

“I’ll be here the whole time. I’ll wait for you don’t worry,” Sooyoung assured her. Upon hearing that, Jinsoul walked out of the cell to the bottom of the steps to see Kai waiting for her. He looked surprised to see her actually come, considering it took her a while to get down the stairs. The walk wasn’t very long but Jinsoul took slow, dreaded steps, she didn’t know who wanted to meet her. All she could think of was the last person she saw, and if it is who she suspects it is then she doesn’t know what’s going to happen or what’ll be said.

She arrives at the door leading to her destination and hesitated walking in. If she was to tell you that she was nervous right now, it would be the understatement of the year. Jinsoul’s nerves were higher than when she asked the love of her life out on a date, and that was saying a lot for Jinsoul to admit that. Jinsoul walked to the table she was directed towards and suddenly everything began to move in slow motion. Flashbacks of her past with her flashed through her mind, and it wasn’t fun for her. She truly missed everything about them. She finally sat down and swallowed the lump in her throat while grabbing the phone.

“You look nervous,” The person in front of her began.

“It’s because I am.”

“Why are you so nervous?”

Jinsoul looked at the table, fighting back her tears seeing the person she loves the most, right in front of her, with a look of something that wasn’t love. It’s not what she’s used to seeing, was the love gone completely?

“I was told to talk to you for your side of the story.”

“Oh… Okay.”

There was a pause. Jinsoul didn’t know if she could look at her, she didn’t know if she could even explain herself without letting the tears spill out of her eyes. She swallowed the lump in her throat and fidgeted with her fingers.

“W-we had our anniversary coming up—” Jinsoul started nervously.

She stopped, the memory of that day and her plans taking up her thoughts.

“—I just went to the store to grab some stuff to make your favorite food so that we could have a picnic type thing at the place we shared our first kiss. I had everything planned out and I was on my way home when it happened... At least, that’s what I think. It could've happened before I left, or even the minute I was gone.” Jinsoul spoke quickly, rambling about that day.

Jinsoul took a deep breath and looked up into Jungeun’s eyes. Her eyes were soft, with a hint of regret shining through. But the regret was being controlled by what she was told before coming here. “I got home, showered, and put clothes in the washer and dryer. My usual routine on a Thursday night… You know that.”

That was true, Jungeun knew because she used to make fun of her for ‘not being able to leave unless her laundry is finished’ That’s why Jungeun had made so many surprise visits to her home on those days.  
“I went to sleep and then I woke up at like 4am. I didn’t know what was happening, but I heard stuff happening downstairs and when I went down to see what was happening… I was put at gunpoint by the officer and told to put my hands in the air and to turn around. The next thing I know, I’m being interrogated for murder.”

Jungeun wanted to hug her or hold her hand so that she could see the truth in her face, but she couldn’t let her guard down just yet. And Jinsoul could see that in her eyes. Jinsoul was still holding back her tears.

“Visitation is over now.”

Just their luck.

Jinsoul started to stand up since Jungeun hadn’t said a word, she only stared in her eyes. Most likely to see if she could find a hole in her story.

“I’m going to come back soon, and you better be here, Jinsoul. I swear... If you aren't here, I’m going to hurt you,” Jungeun had tears in her eyes and just that made Jinsoul’s tears fall quickly. Before she knew it, Jinsoul was being pulled away by Kai while she tried to talk to Jungeun, maybe even attempt to hug or even kiss her through the barrier.

All Jinsoul knew right then was that she was going to wait for Junegun and no longer lose hope in them getting back together.


	3. lecture

Hyunjin was walking back to her cell block, looking at the floor sadly and thinking about how much better it was in the other cell than in here. In solitary, it’s quieter, you can be to yourself and you can work out as you please… But no, in this part of the prison there is none of that.

She walked up the stairs to her cell and in doing she could just feel the people staring at her, like they are surprised or just want to kill her for beating up their ‘friends’ just to get away from her problems.

“You know you really gotta stop fighting people.”

“Go away Sooyoung.”

Hyunjin groaned as she sat on her bunk, looking at the ceiling and trying to ignore the stare Sooyoung was giving her from the door.

“How’s your little plan coming along?”

“That’s funny. She hates me but breaking her will be easy as time goes on, I’m sure.”

The plan to break the perfect officer, Heejin. People have tried, but all have failed. The thing they all did wrong was give up, but Hyunjin has all the time in the world to break her so giving up isn’t an option for her. No, no it was not an option for her at all.

“Mhm, and you’ll probably end up falling in love with her.”

Sooyoung laughed as she moved in to sit at the table in the middle of the room to rest her legs even though they were so long, sitting down in that chair made them look—and probably feel— like you’re in a small car and you have to bring your knees up to your chest.

Hyunjin looked towards Sooyoung with a confused expression.

“And why would you say that? I’m sure you are falling for someone in here anyway, so don't be hypocritical.”

“First of all, I am totally incapable of feeling such a thing for someone, especially in here.” Sooyoung paused, “and secondly you will, and I’ll say ‘I told you so’ once it happens”

Sooyoung starts to laugh as she finishes her sentence and looks at Hyunjin who is looking back at her with a serious face. Sooyoung stops laughing and stretches her legs out in front of her, matching her expression.

“Seriously, sooner or later you are gonna get killed by those bitches out there or badly injured! Trust me you do not want that to happen. You already got a few people by your side and I’m the only one that knows why you put yourself in there”

Hyunjin grabs her notebook off of the table next to her bed and starts to write down some things that’s floating in her mind or bothering her, maybe she’s already written them down before, but that wasn’t relevant at the moment.

“What are you writing?”

“None of your business, Sooyoung. Do you have anything else you have to tell me?”

“I mean lecturing you would be fun for me, but I think I’ve said enough for today.”

Hyunjin looked up from her writing to look at Sooyoung in the eyes and while doing so, yelling erupted outside. Sooyoung whipped her head and stood up to see the commotion occurring a few floors below them.

“Oh shit…” she mumbled.

“Oh shit indeed.”

Sooyoung ran out of the cell and down the stairs, Hyunjin was pretty sure she has never seen anyone run that fast in her life.

“What the fuck are you guys doing?” Sooyoung began yelling at the girl she was in front of, while a crying Jinsoul stood behind her. Sooyoung was protecting the girl and Hyunjin couldn’t see fully, but she thought she saw Jinsoul bleeding.

“She started it, so don’t get sassy with me.” The other prisoner responded harshly.

“Mhm, what did she do then?”

Sooyoung was getting louder by the second and inching closer and closer to punching the shit out of the girl in front of her. 

“She kept bumping into me!” The crazy prisoner turned her fierce gaze towards Jinsoul, “I asked you to say something, but she didn’t s-”

Hyunjin ran down the steps as fast as she could. She was getting tired, but the thought of Jinsoul getting more hurt pained her. She needed to get there before everyone was after each other. Hyunjin got there and grabbed Jinsoul, pulling her up to run to a safer spot. Sooyoung was slowly coming up behind them. Once Sooyoung caught up, they were panting, tears still staining Jinsoul’s cheeks.

“What the fuck happened back there?” Hyunjin says out of breath, looking towards Sooyoung with a look of anger.

“Well sometimes sticking up for your friend with a punch to the face is the best option” Sooyoung chuckled from the side, looking past the corner to bit to see if anyone chased after them. Once the coast looked clear, the trio looked at each other. Sooyoung faced Jinsoul and wiped the tears from her face.

“What happened?” She whispered to her softly, with that Jinsoul looked up and started to explain somethings to the two of them. “It’s nothing, really… I've just been waiting for Jungeun to come back to talk to me again, I don't think she is… But she wouldn’t do that to me! She’s not a liar, she’s always been genuine and I guess I was overthinking and started to walk back to the cell until I ran into that other girl,” Jinsoul took a deep breath and looked to Sooyoung before beginning to cry again “She was gonna hit me… You know that I don’t deserve to be in here especially since I flinch at the slightest movement.” While listening to the conversation, all Hyunjin could think about was how this whole prison experience will be a rollercoaster.

_____

Hyunjin grabs her tray and walks towards the table her friends are at, but she spots Heejin out of the corner of her eyes, debating on if she should walk over to try and talk to her. After making her decision, Hyunjin walked over to a side table to get a spoon and looked over at Heejin. She was observing everyone in the room contently, as she always does, and after searching for the right time to walk over Heejin looked at her.

Suddenly this just got a whole lot more interesting for Hyunjin.

Hyunjin held eye contact and smirked to herself while walking over. Heejin didn’t know how to react with such the intense eye contact she was receiving. As Hyunjin was walking and getting closer, someone yanked her shirt collar backwards and nearly dropping her plate. She looked up and saw Jinsoul dragging er back towards the table and then looked back to Heejin who was no longer looking at her

“What was that for Soul?” 

“You aren't gonna harass the officer on my watch.”

Hyunjin looked at her and Sooyoung. “Soo, tell her I’m not harassing her.”

“There is never a time you can stop her when she puts her mind to it.”  
Hyunjin looked at Heejin once more and thought of how she was lucky to be saved by the bell and how it was going to be a little harder than she anticipated to get to her.


	4. terrors of the past

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw// mentions of suicide and drug abuse
> 
> feel free to skip the chapter if you need too

“So why did you punch that girl” Jiwoo asked from her chair with her notebook in her hand and pen writing away at the old paper

“I don’t know ma’am you tell me” Sooyoung responded from her seat across from the other girl with her arms crossed and looking at the floor with anger boiling inside of her for being forced to go to the prison counselor for her anger problems.

“There has to be a reason why. You can’t just punch a girl for no reason.” Jiwoo replied, getting a little annoyed

“Well I’m sorry jeez. Well it just happened. She did something, so I punched her” 

“That’s not a good enough of a reason. Look here Sooyoung, don’t test me. I know who you are. You were on thin ice ever since you got here.” 

Sooyoung didn’t respond knowing the longer she sat there in silence the sooner she could get out of that hell hole but she didn’t expect the other girl to press harder and harder.

“Say Sooyoung, why are you here anyways? Would you like to remind me? Even though everyone in the whole town here knows what you and your two friends did?!

“If you already know the why the fuck are you asking me?” Sooyoung was beyond irritated with the question since it had nothing to do with anything and the fact that the girl wasn’t giving up made this a whole lot harder.

“Just to get the daily reminder that you and your friends are one of the biggest criminals out there” 

Jiwoo replied, enjoying Sooyoung’s suffering yet a bit scared of what might she do next as she didn’t know the limits she had just yet. Key word is yet

Sooyoung stood up abruptly fists clenched looking at the floor, Jiwoo was a little scared knowing she might’ve just reached a limit she didn’t think she would reach so soon

“Im leaving”

“Tell me why Sooyoung, why did you do what you did” Jiwoo took the chance to get past the high thick walls the girl has put up and maybe it was a rude thing to do especially since she wasn’t okay and was in the need to maybe punch someone out but she needed her to come clean and open up.  
Sooyoung looked to the ceiling and sighed and turned to look at her “Why do you wanna know so much?”

“Because i want to know more about you”

_______

The girl with parents that abused every drug in the book. That was Sooyoung’s life for you in a small nutshell. How do 2 addicts have 2 kids? She will never know but all she ever learned was torment and abandonment. Her only friend for years was her older sister. She would take her to school everyday and walk her back home. The best routine Sooyoung ever had as a kid was that. So imagine the surprise she was met with one day in middle school on her 11th birthday.

Sooyoung was sitting in the back like usual on her school days getting stares probably because she was earing the same clothes for two days since her parents didn’t know what the fuck laundry was it seemed. When the teacher’s phone rang mid lecture it interrupted her concentration on the work she had told everyone to do mere seconds ago. To her surprise the teacher called her over. Swallowing the lump in her throat as everyone was now staring at her and whispering.

She felt uncomfortable

The teacher pulled her outside the class giving her words of ‘they need you in the office’ and Sooyoung tightened her grip on the straps of her bag as she began to walk over there and soon that became a jogger and faster that became a run and soon she arrived seeing cops at the table the receptionist was located at and then they walked over to her and the only thing she ever learned about cops were that they held harmful weapons so she instinctively walked a couple steps back then he whispered that they needed to take her home, and you don't say no to the police so she obeyed and followed slowly and quietly.

The cop walked to the passenger side of the car and opened the door for her as she got in and he buckled her for her since she was a bit short and haven't hit her growth spurt yet and couldn't reach the buckle from the way her backpack was on her shoulders. Soon they were on the road and Sooyoung was scared for what she was in the car for when she did nothing wrong. 

The cop grabbed her shaking hand and told her words she will never forget and also made her feel like she wished her father was like this towards her instead him acting like that to his drugs and for some reason they were already at her house and all she saw was police tape and her parents…...were nowhere to be seen. 

Sooyoung looks to the cop with confused eyes. He smiled what looked to be sadly and opened his door to get to hers and open it for her. She slowly got out holding her backpack straps tighter as she walked towards the police tape. She looked up to the cop and he looked to her and kneeled down.

“This may be hard but I need you to tell me who someone is. Can you do that for me?”

“I-I guess”

He grabbed her hand and walked into the house Sooyoung didn’t see the issue with it since it looked perfectly normal. That is until she walked into her sisters room. Sooyoung’s world stopped at the sight. There in the center of the room laid a body that wasn’t moving and the clothes looked familiar to her but her mind was going so crazy and fast she couldn’t think of where and it was bothering her a bunch.

“Do you know who she is?” He spoke slowly to her kneeling on one knee again

“I can’t tell…”

“It’s okay take your time”

She looked closer and for some reason she didn’t know panic was settling in on her but why? It took Sooyoung maybe like 5 minutes and then it hit her.

It’s her sister

Sooyoung starts to cry not being able to hold it back and falls to her knees with her shoulders being held back by the officer she wants so badly to run over to her and hold her and just make sure that the blood around her doesn’t mean that she’s dead there could still be a chance she’s alive

“It’s okay it’s okay” He paused afraid of continuing as the girl in front of him was sobbing really hard and didn’t know if it would make things worse.

“Do you know who it is?”

Sooyoung looked at him with tears in her eyes that are still leaking through them as well and nodded. With that information he picked her up and took him back to the car, then to the police station.

Ever since that day she became the bully she started working jobs to get stuff herself since her parents were useless. She became reckless and felt like no one would stop her from doing what she wanted. Doing little crimes at the beginning like just stealing some things then things larger and larger and before she knew it.

She was lonely with no one who loved her and in prison

________

Sooyoung looked at Jiwoo tears in her eyes holding them back to keep some of her built walls high and standing.

“Is that what you wanted to hear from me?”

And with that Sooyoung left and slammed the door leaving a very confused Jiwoo there sitting but she was happy because now she can help the girl find happiness.


	5. big incident

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter was written by my friend :D i am very happy to have them help me with this story even though it was only a couple chapters it was very helpful :>

Jongdae was sitting in his cell as depression hit for what felt like the 1000th time ever since he got here. He was singing one of his favorite songs

“Sky that pours light”  
“Renewed eyes”  
“Fly far away”  
“Beauty that belongs only to me”  
“Moment I close my eyes, time stops”  
“I rise again”

“Hey, you have a nice voice but can you not?” A random prisoner replies to his singing

“Sorry….” Jongdae said, embarrassed.

He goes back to sulking and regretting the life choices that got him to this moment. A few hours pass, and Jongdae falls asleep

———— 

cw // description of violence starts here you can skip to the end of the content warning if you need to

“Jongdae I have a demand.”

“What is it Sir Baekhyun?”

“I have suspected that Junmyeon, has betrayed us. Can you do me a favor, and take care of him?”

“You suspect that? Junmyeon would never betray us. How many shots did you take this time?”

“How dare you talk back to your leader like that! Now listen to me, and go take care of Junmyeon!”

“But….Junmyeon would never…..”

“DID I FUCKING STUTTER?!”

“Yes...Sir Baekhyun”

Jongdae shut his computer, grabbed himself some gloves and a knife, and tip-toed out the house, trying not to disturb his sister and her girlfriend, JinSoul, cuddling on the couch.

Once he got out the house he sneaked his way to Junmyeon’s house. He told himself he didn’t want to do this, he didn’t want to kill Junmyeon. But he knew what the consequences were if he didn’t obey his leader’s orders, so he had only one answer to it, yes. 

When he got to Junmyeon’s house, pain filling him up. He knocked on the door. “Junmyeon?”

“Hey Jongdae. What are you doing here so late?”

Jongdae didn’t reply. He only walked away from his doorstep to the park next to Junmyeon’s house. And Junmyeon, not knowing what will be the death of him, followed Jongdae

“Jongdae are you ok? I’m your friend, you can tell me.”

Jongdae didn’t reply again

“Jongdae?”

“...”

“Jong...dae-“

Jongdae attacked Junmyeon without hesitation. He scratched him by the eye, snapped his leg, and stabbed him in the chest with the knife he grabbed from his house. 

As Jongdae was about to give Junmyeon the end to his pain, depression hit him, and he dropped the knife he was using, and stepped away from Junmyeon.

“I’m…..I’m sorry Junmyeon…”

\------- end of content warning

And then he walked away. Crying all the way back home.

The next day, Jongdae tried to forget everything that happened last night and turned on the TV while eating his cereal. And then he saw the news

“Breaking news. Alive then dead man found at the Hwang MiYoung park. A lesbian couple found the body of a still alive man today at 08:23 and immediately called the authorities. But the time the ambulance got there it was too late, at 08:34 the man bled to death from the stab wounds he had in his chest and from a terrible scratch just under his right eye. The murderer has not been found yet. Turn in soon to find the culprit of this poor man’s death. Seo JoonHyun, what’s going on there as we speak?”

Jongdae couldn’t believe his eyes and ears of what he saw and heard. Junmyeon was dead. And he wasn’t coming back. He turned off the TV because he couldn’t take it anymore

“Brother? Are you ok? You look upset.” Jungeun asks him as she and JinSoul sitting on the couch with him

“I’m, I’m fine, I just need some time alone” Jongdae replied getting up and going into his room. 

As Jongdae goes into his room, the first thing he does is go to his computer, and then immediately receives a call from Baekhyun, and having the urge to snap at him, he answered the call. At the verge of tears he says, “Good Morning, Sir Baekhyun”

“Good Morning, Jongdae.” Baekhyun replied “I’ve seen the news, and I see you completed the mission I gave you. May I ask, why are you crying.”

“I hope you’re happy you got what you wanted, Junmyeon was probably an innocent man and you wanted to get rid of him. I know sometimes he got on your nerves because of his pacifist ways, but that doesn’t mean you can just, send me off to kill him. Is that what you did Sir? Did you send me to kill an innocent man? One of OUR men?”

Baekhyun didn’t reply.

“I can’t believe you did that to me. You know how close I was to Junmyeon. You know how I was already suffering when we found out that Minseok and Kyungsoo went missing. Why would you do that Sir? Just why?” 

Baekhyun didn’t reply again.

“SIR ANSWER ME!”

“Fuck. Fine. I did send you to kill Junmyeon because he got on my nerves. Look Jongdae, I-“ 

“Don’t talk to me, Baekhyun.” Then he closed his computer.

Jongdae then spent the rest of his weeks crying himself to sleep, trying to hide the pain, and was angry at his leader.” 

If he could go back in time, he would change one thing. The choice he made when Baekhyun even asked if he wanted to join his gang

———

“Jongdae? Wake up” Jongdae woke up in tears and heard someone calling his name. It sounded like a girl

“Are you ok Jongdae? You were crying in your sleep again.” The girl was ViVi, the prison guard. Her brown hair shining in the light, eyes twinkling, looking at Jongdae with her concerned eyes.

“I…..I don’t want to talk about it….” replied Jongdae, wiping his tears away

“Well, you and JinSoul have a visitor”

“JinSoul?”

“Yes, Jung JinSoul, haven’t you seen her here in this prison?”

Jongdae, filled with shock, wondered why JinSoul was here. JinSoul was a complete sweetheart, and would never hurt anybody at all. 

“Hello? Earth to Jongdae! You coming or not?” ViVi said, getting a bit concerned of his behavior 

“Oh, yeah I’m coming. Sorry”


	6. how can i gain yout trust?

“Goodnight Hyunjin!”

The girl in front of her waved and smiled happily walking forward.

“Are you sure you don’t want me to walk you home?”

“Yes, I’ll be fine I promise” The girl continued to walk and Hyunjin watched till she disappeared into the night’s darkness,

Promise.

“Hyunjin… HYUNJIN!”

Hyunjin sat up fast in a breaking cold sweat panting looking around her to see the same old table and walls with no one in it but herself and what looked to be a panicking Jinsoul. Hyunjin looked at her while swallowing hard with semi-scared eyes. Jinsoul sat next to Hyunjin and pulled her into a hug and Hyunjin could not say no to her as she was frozen in place.

Jinsoul moved back to look at her. “What happened?” Jinsoul was trying to get Hyunjin to look at her in the eyes, trying to get her to talk about what was troubling her so much to have a nightmare that it made her semi scream in her sleep. 

“It’s nothing... just a nightmare” Hyunjin looked at Jinsoul and smiled to her. Jinsoul felt it was a lie but Hyunjin won’t keep things locked in forever so she will say something at some point.

“Let’s go to breakfast, hmm?” 

Hyunjin got up and walked to the cafeteria with Jinsoul next to her, making sure no one tried to do anything while she looked like she was in a huge vulnerable state. They got there safely and sat down next to Sooyoung and a few others.

“What took you so long?” Sooyoung looked to Jinsoul.

Hyunjin stopped chewing to look at Sooyoung, connecting the dots that Sooyoung sent Jinsoul to get her before she got in trouble and ended up taking longer than expected since Jinsoul had to comfort her before going to the cafeteria.

Hyunjin started to look around for Heejin since she wanted no part in the conversation that the other two were having next to her. She was about to give up until she spotted her target and unconsciously smiled to herself. She turned around to put her spoon down and was about to get up when Jinsoul forced her down.   
“You are not going to that guard.” Hyunjin looked down at Jinsoul wondering why she had to know exactly what she was about to do.

“I wasn’t going to do that... I was going to go get a drink” Hyunjin got up with a reluctant Jinsoul to her left knowing she was lying but also maybe stating the truth. Jinsoul watched her walk off and looked to Sooyoung.  
“She’s gonna bother that guard, isn't she?”

“Yep.”

Sooyoung looked towards Jinsoul and smiled while laughing.

“I can’t believe you still let her go!”

Jinsoul looked over her shoulder to where Hyunjin was and looked back to Sooyoung “Maybe she needs to learn a lesson i don’t know” Jinsoul sip out of her cup and went back to eating.

__

Hyunjin walked towards the drink station (which only served water) and grabbed a cup to fill it with water, all the while looking at Heejin. She grabbed her water, drank it and crushed the paper cup in her hand, walking over to where Heejin was observing over all the prisoners. Heejin looked towards Hyunjin while she was halfway to her and eyed her suspiciously. Once Hyunjin was close enough to the girl she started to think of how she was going to start the conversation.

“Can you touch my hand? I wanna tell my buddies that I’ve been touched by an angel.”

Heejin rolled her eyes, “You are truly worse than the guys at my private school and I thought no one would be able surpass that level.” 

Heejin looked at Hyunjin with a straight face while saying the sentence that she believed to be true and Hyunjin stared right back at her with the same, if not more, of the same intensity that Heejin was using. Hyunjin then remembered that Heejin and her had way different ways of growing up.

“Trust me no one can be worse than a man, Heejin.”

“They aren’t so bad after a while…”

Was Heejin trying to play straight? If so, it definitely wasn’t working on Hyunjin, seeing the way that girl comes to work. There was no straight energy coming from her. None.

“No way they suck!”

“Whatever you say.”

And with that Hyunjin walked away trying to experiment how she wants to playthings out for the future of the plan.

The first step was to play nice and gain her trust. Then she could either a) make her fall in love the semi hard way or b) play hard to get and make her miserable on the inside with soon to be outside as well.

Hyunjin had those as her main options, but which one was she gonna use? 

____

Hyunjin sat down across from Haseul and looked around the room. Something felt different, she just couldn’t pinpoint it in that exact moment. “So, why’d you wanna meet with me?” Hyunjin asked Haseul while still trying to figure out what is off in the room. 

“You were late to breakfast?” Haseul asked it more as a statement than a question.  
“No, I wasn’t…”   
“I know you're lying Hyunjin.”

Hyunjin didn’t meet her gaze and continued to look around the room intensely.

“What’s different in here?”   
“Don’t change the topic.”

Haseul sighs, “If you are having dreams, you need to tell me, Hyunjin. I’m not gonna let you suffer in here.”   
“How did you know?” Hyunjin looked at Haseul with a look of confusion. No one had known, not even Jinsoul, and she was the one that woke her up from it.

“Kinda common sense, but also because Yeojin has them sometimes,” Haseul smiles sadly at Hyunjin, “We have Jiwoo here for a reason,” 

“I have another idea maybe?”  
__

“What’s she doing in the rain?” 

Sooyoung walked over to the window where everyone was standing whispering and staring. With how tall Sooyoung was she was easily able to see what and who they were looking at. Hyunjin running laps in the rain when she is supposed to be inside.

“Mind your own business ladies.” Everyone froze at the sound of the warden’s voice. Everyone turned their heads and walked away scared of what she would say or do.

“Sooyoung, stay.”

Everyone snickered as she was called to stay mid-step.

“Keep an eye on her? Please? If anything happens you can tell me or convince her to see Jiwoo, that would be helpful.”

Sooyoung looked back out the window and nodded.

“Why is she running in the rain?”

“She said it would be easier for her to think… Apparently, prison is too crowded, who would've known?” Haseul laughed a little

“Yeah… Don’t worry, I’ll look after her, always.”

“Thank you.”

Sooyoung heard Haseul walk away and saw Hyunjin had finished her run and was coming back inside.

“Whatever is wrong will go away, she’s sure of it. Hyunjin will be okay… right? Yeah, yeah, she will be,” she spoke quietly, trying to convince herself.

She will be... she has to be.


	7. visitation isn't fun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is the last one my friend edited for me :) thank you so much for helping me

“Right this way, Jongdae,” Vivi guided Jongdae to the visitation room. He never really knew this part of the prison because nobody ever visited him. After all, Junguen hated his guts and the rest of their family was overseas.

“Who’s visiting me, Miss Vivi? Is this a trap?”

Vivi chuckled, “Jongdae this is a prison, not a Saw movie! You’ll see when you get there.”

When they got there, Jongdae could’ve sworn his eyes were deceiving him. 

Junguen was sitting right across the seat Jongdae was assigned to. 

“I’ll be right here if you want to go back, ok? And don’t try anything dumb you got it?” Vivi says calmly.

“Yes ma’am” Jongdae replied as Vivi walked to the corner of the room with the other two officers in the room. For three minutes straight, the two sat there in awkward silence which was rudely interrupted as the radio suddenly turned on.

“Jeogiyo nuna hokshi namjachingu isseoyo?”

“They still play that shit on the radio? My god!” Jongdae suddenly protested.

Junguen chuckled at his protests “It’s not that bad of a song. I remember when I would always play that song when you used to annoy me, I came back to bite you on the butt.”

“I still hate you for that! Like there are so many other songs out there, but you just have to play that song,” Jongdae rolled his eyes.

“Well, I don’t really like your sad shit, but I don’t protest about it, so zip it!”

They both start to laugh, remembering the memories they had. It went for a good 30 seconds, then Junguen became serious.

“So, I wanted to know. Tell me everything.”

“E-everything?” 

“Yes. Everything. About how you got here, what happened to you, and I have a feeling that you know why Jinsoul is here.”  
Jongdae started to get nervous. For years, he kept most of his life a secret from his whole family, but now, it’s finally time for him to tell his sister, everything about his life.

“Fine I’ll tell you everything.”

__

“Come on Hyunjin, someone wants to visit you.” Jongin said as he walked with Hyunjin to the visitation room.

Like Jongdae, Hyunjin had never been to the visitation room because nobody wants to visit her. As far as she knew, everyone outside of the prison hated her. She was surprised that someone actually wanted to visit her. 

“Hello Hyunjin.” Hyunjin heard a similar voice from the room. Hyunjin couldn’t believe her eyes. It was her ex-friend, Yeojin.

“Go on, go talk to her,” the officer stated.

“I’m um,” she paused tentatively, “uncomfortable...”

“Just sit there please. I’m not having it today,” Jongin rolled his eyes.

Hyunjin sighed and sat down across from where Yeojin was sitting, she then took the time to check her surroundings while Yeojin was trying to find what to say to her past friend. There were a few prisoners talking to their wives or loved ones. She also spotted Vivi, Jongin, and other guards in the corner, and surprisingly, there was Jongdae and Junguen laughing together. 

“Must’ve gotten along again, because Jongdae said she hated his guts,” Hyunjin thought.

“So Hyunjin,” Yeojin stated with a very serious tone. “I’m here to talk to you.”

“I can tell.” Hyunjin replied flatly, “What do you want from me?”

“I just want to ask…” Yeojin took a deep breath, “Why? Why did you do it?”

“Do…what now?”

“You know what I mean Hyunjin.”

“I really don’t.”

“DON’T ACT LIKE YOU HAVE MEMORY LOSS HYUNJIN! YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN!”

“I said that, I DIDN’T!” Hyunjin raised her voice abruptly.

“WELL DOES THIS RING A BELL?” Yeojin held up a picture of someone very special to her. It was a picture of Choi Yerim, assistant of Doctor Lee Donghyuck, and Yeojin’s love. 

Seeing that, Hyunjin started to calm down and decided that she was going to try to tell Yeojin the truth.

“Ok listen Yeojin...” Hyunjin closed her eyes concentrating, “Yerim’s death hurts me too… She was my sister, why would I kill my own sister? Me, Yerim, and my other sister Hyejoo (A/N BABIE HYEJOOOOOO) would always be together. Sure, we had our arguments, but we NEVER had the thought of killing each other at all. So please, I’m telling you, I didn’t kill Yerim, I was framed.”

“Hyunjin. You really expect me to believe that? You were the last person to be with Yerim from what I know, that’s one strong piece of evidence.”

“From what YOU know.” Hyunjin emphasized, “that doesn’t mean I was the last person to be with her. This is real life, if you don’t see it, it still happened.”

“Listen here Hyunjin. I know you killed my lover. You might say you didn’t kill her, but that don’t mean shit! I saw it happening over the years. When we were young, we met, and we played all day all night. But when I started to date your sister, it all went to hell for you. You had no friends you had nobody to be with, because I was spending time with your sister. I saw it all, Hyunjin. I saw the way you would give me those looks when I spent time with Yerim instead of you… The way you suddenly became ruder to everyone at school, the way you poisoned her when you were cooking lunch that one time—"

“I told you many times Yeojin that was because of my shitty cooking, I was trying a recipe for pie. I didn’t even let you have it, yet you still took some pieces for yourself and Yerim.”

“IM SPEAKING HERE!” Yeojin screamed, “But as I was saying, I know you did it Hyunjin, DON'T even try to make up those damn excuses anymore. We all know you fucking did it. Everybody in this town knows that you did it. Now nobody likes you and I mean it. Nobody. Likes. You. The town knows you as a horrible person, that killed her sister because her friend wasn’t spending any time with her ever since she got with her.”

“I already know this already. Why are you even here anyway? All I’m seeing from this is that you just came here to cuss me out for something I didn’t do.” Hyunjin was beginning to get tired of this one-sided conversation.

“That’s only one of the reasons why I’m here, but the other reason… Is this.”

Hyunjin was shocked by what Yeojin did next. Yeojin pulled out a gun and pointed it towards Hyunjin.

“Wh-where did you get that gun? And how did you sneak that in here?” Hyunjin asked scared as hell, her eyes widened focusing on the object in front of her.

“Don’t worry about that! I heard on the news yesterday that your sentence was for about maybe 40 years. Honestly, that’s bullshit! You should be here for life! So, if they won’t let you go to hell for life, I will.”

__

“Lippie, I have something that I’ve been hiding from you, for a few years now.” Jongdae stated cautiously, afraid of how Junguen will react when he tells her the story. 

“What is it Jongdae, what have you’ve been hiding from me this whole time?”  
Jongdae took a deep breath and began his tale.

“When I was still in my last year of high school, I was walking home, then I saw these guys, beating up someone that looked like, a robber of some sort. Turns out it was a serial killer they were beating up… I wanted to be a hero of some sort and help the guys beat up this serial killer to the point he bled to death. Trust me I know… it is twisted. So, when that was over, one of the guys end up asking me ‘do you want to join this gang?’ And my stupid self said to him, ‘yes’. It was the biggest mistake in my life. This gang was a bad gang, I thought it was good at first. It had 12 members, but unfortunately when 3 wanted out, they mysteriously disappeared, all I know is that they did not get what they wished. A few years later I started to get depressed, all of the people in the gang loved me, and I felt like I actually had friends, but they just kept leaving and leaving, from 12, to 9, to 6. It was until that one day, the leader told me that I had to kill our own gang mate because he “betrayed us”. So, I did it, now I didn’t mean to kill him, he just died from the wounds I gave him, it was until next morning I found out he died, at that point I cussed my leader out, and set my way to go to jail. But apparently, I didn’t go to jail for that, I was too stupid to not grab a knife that wasn’t used. And the whole murder was pinned on your ex.”

“Wait, Jinsoul?” Junguen interrupted.

“Yes, Jinsoul. When I heard that Jinsoul was pinned for that, I then just decided that I should just take the punishment and try to murder someone else. Luckily, the person I tried to kill made it to the hospital in time and survived. I was then sent here for about 30 years like Jinsoul.”  
“I-I-I,” Junguen started to cry “I-I didn’t know. She was actually telling the truth.”

Then, for the first time in a year, Jongdae then hugged his sister.  
“I’m so sorry for not telling you anything about this. If I hadn’t joined that piece of shit gang, this wouldn’t have happened at all.” 

“Please Jongdae, can you please tell Jinsoul I’m sorry for what I’ve done?”

“Yes, of course I can sister. Here, have some tissues…”

The radio then started to play again.

“I wanna take a look around  
And every time I try to fly high  
꿈을 꾸던 모든 게 선명하게 그려져”

“So...do you want anything else from me?” Jongdae asked.

“Well… I do have some questions, what did you do in this gang?” 

“Hmmm… I wasn’t a big murderer or anything. I was the one who counted the money and stuff, I also worked cameras and stuff. I also know most of the murders that go on, and most of the time, the people who are responsible for the murder on the news, are usually framed.”

“Really?”

“Yeah...”

“If that’s true, there is something that I want to know.”

“What is it?”

Junguen leaned really close to her brother, “who killed Yerim?” 

Jongdae took a deep breath, “So you know it wasn’t Hyunjin either?”

“Of course it wasn’t! Hyunjin would never do such a thing. I know her, she’s the sweetest person I ever met if you aren’t counting Jinsoul.”

“Ok, I just want you to know. You must be careful now. This town isn’t safe anymore. I know who killed Yerim. It was done by—"

The two then heard a shriek from the other side of the room, there they saw Hyunjin getting a gun pointed towards her head by Yeojin.

“HYUNJIN” Junguen yelled, lunging towards Yeojin, but Jongdae stops her.

“It’s not safe Junguen, you have to go.”

“But... Hyunjin”

“I said go.” Jongdae said, leaving no room for argument.

Junguen then ran out the visitation room as Vivi ran after her.  
“Yeojin… Put the gun down. Now” Jongdae stated calmly.

“WHO ARE YOU?” Yeojin replied angrily.

“That doesn’t matter. Just put the gun down.”

“Why should I? She’s the reason my girlfriend died, and this shitty town just puts her in here for 40 years. 40 YEARS. THATS NOT ENOUGH!”

“Look. Hyunjin is innocent. She didn’t kill your girlfriend, she was framed.”

“Oh well I see, big guy. Hey Hyunjin, is this your fucking boyfriend you met in this hellhole? Well, he’ll get to watch you die from my hands.”

“You don’t want to do this… If you shoot her, you’ll end up in jail like the rest of us.”

“WELL, I DON’T CARE WHAT WILL HAPPEN. AS LONG AS SHE’S DEAD!” Yeojin was becoming more and more unstable as the seconds passed. She began to load the gun and grabbed Hyunjin forcefully and held it tightly against her temple. 

“Just give me the gun Yeojin”

“No.”

“I said, give it.”

“AND I SAID NO.”

Jongdae then dove towards Yeojin, trying to grab the gun from her. More guards arrived suddenly and broke them up, handcuffing Yeojin in the process.

“Im Yeojin, you’re under arrest for attempted murder,” Heejin then appeared.

“Fuck you, and your stupid girlfriend,” Yeojin mumbled as she gets taken away.

“Are you two okay?” Jongin asked Hyunjin and Jongdae.

“Not okay.” They both replied simultaneously.

“I’ll take you guys back, it’s almost lunch anyway…” Jongin said quietly.

“Thanks.”

As they both get up, Hyunjin leaves and Jongin stops Jongdae, grabbing his shoulder.

“I promise, I’ll get you, Chanyeol, Sehun, and maybe even Sooyoung out of here,” Jongin whispered.  
“Please, just leave me here, I deserve it” Jongdae whispered back.

“Look, I’m sad about Junmyeon too, and I know you didn’t want to do it. But someday you’re going to realize that you don’t need to be here, therefore, I’m busting you out of here with the other three.”

“Ok then…”

“But hey, that was really brave of you to save her.”

“It was. The poor girl doesn’t deserve any of this. She lost a sister, and it was all pinned on her.”

“I know, say, one of these days, that son of a bitch is coming here, and hopefully it’s for life.”

“He’s killed many people, inside and outside this town. So, the chances are pretty high.”

“Yeah. Now go get some lunch, don’t want you to be hungry now.”

“Thank you… for everything. I’ll see you later, Jongin.”

“Later buddy.”

**Author's Note:**

> i want to thank my friend who edited my work for me. if it wasn’t for them i wouldn’t have had the courage to post these at all and they really helped my confidence with this🥺. also to my friends who gave me good feedback and helped me feel good about posting this story <3


End file.
